The Princess and her King
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Wanting to keep Orihime safe from jealous arrancar, Aizen decides to let Orihime stay with him. Is there more to this man than meets the eye? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any bleach peoples, or main themes, but some of the ideas here are all my own, enjoy :)

* * *

"Well well, so this is the little princess of Los Noches." A deep, snide voice echoed in the nearly empty room. Orihime stood shocked in the far left corner of the room, pressing her body as far into the corner as she could, somehow hoping it would save her from this impending threat. Orihime had only been here in Los Noches for a few weeks, but this latest attacker is already the fifth one to burst into her room when Ulquiorra was not around. Orihime looked upon her latest attacker, and took to memory what he looked like, so she could inform Ulquiorra later. He was tall and very broad shouldered, but he was not taller than Yammy just about half a foot taller than Grimmjow. He wore the typical attire of a lower class arrancar, but what really stood out was his immensely red hair that was messily tied at the base of his neck. His eyes completely focused on her as a sadistic grin took over his features.

"So you are the bitch that Lord Aizen has been making such a fuss over." the intruder announced as he strode over to Orihime's little corner, watching her eyes grow more frightened with each step he took. "Heh, don't look like much do you." he reached out and grabbed her by the throat barely giving her a chance to let out a small cry.

"What's so special about you, you're just another frail human." the arrancar taunted. " I know, why don't I tear you apart and find out what really makes you tick." Orihime's whole being nearly shut down with those words. She barely had time to think before the large arrancar violently threw her across the room making bounce off the opposite wall. Pain shot through Orihime's entire body as this monster continued toss and kick her all over the room, laughing sadistically. Orihime could not move, she hurt all over, she just wanted this man to end it, to hurry up and put her out of her misery instead of torturing her any further. Orihime slowly looked up at her attacker and saw the final blow, closing her eyes she waited for the blow. She continued to wait, but it never came. Two seconds turned into ten seconds, and then she finally opened her eyes and say Ulquiorra holding the hostile man's arm with his hand.

"Is there any particular reason why you are attacking Lord Aizen's tool?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"How could Lord Aizen want something as weak and frail as that human girl." the man spat. Ulquiorra glared at the man before breaking the arm he held in his hand. The red haired arrancar screamed in pain.

"Who do you think you are to decided who or what Lord Aizen deems worthy enough to keep. You are just a lowly arrancar, I should kill you for your insolence. If I ever catch you in this wing of Los Noches again, I will personally have you killed." Ulquiorra starred down the man until he was satisfied that he had gotten the message. The man stood up and headed for the door, but turned around leaving Orihime with a parting message.

"Don't think you are safe, princess. I'm not the only one here that wants you gone, and we won't stop at nothing until you are dead. The man sneered before heading out of the room.

* * *

Today was basically just like any other day. His morning would abruptly begin the moment Ulquiorra forcefully woke up Grimmjow. Only god himself knows how loud that cat can scream when he is angry. His day continued with his usual breakfast and lunch, followed by his routine afternoon tea. After analyzing his latest research, he was about to settle down for the night, when a commotion was heard. Aizen sighed and decided it would be in his best interest to discover the source of this late night commotion.

Aizen briskly walked down the corridors of Los Noches hoping to solve this problem quickly so as to return to his late night reading. He only got about half way down the long hallway before he came across Ulquiorra.

"You're up awfully late, Ulquiorra." Aizen suspiciously questioned.

"It was Orihime, Lord Aizen, she had another attacker tonight. This is the third night in a row. I fear they will stop at nothing to try and kill her."

"Then why are you not watching her like you are supposed to be doing?"

"I can not observe her throughout all hours of the night, Lord Aizen, it is physically impossible." Aizen quietly pondered for a moment before answering."

"Bring Orihime here, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stiffly bowed before hurrying off towards Orihime's room.

* * *

Orihime quietly walked with Ulquiorra back to where Aizen was waiting. Her injuries hurt her, but were no longer severe after Ulquiorra had given her a healing elixir.

"Good evening, Orihime." Aizen greeted, "you may leave us now Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra quickly bowed before smartly turning on his heal and heading off down the dark corridor.

"I trust that Ulquiorra has treated your injuries." Aizen asked while lightly touching a scrape on Orihime's forehead.

"Um yes, he gave me an elixir." Orihime responded shyly. Aizen continued to study her various wounds.

"Come with me Orihime." Aizen commanded softly while heading down the hallway. Orihime wanted to ask why, but decided it would be best she did not.

* * *

A few moments later, they arrived at Aizen's personal chambers. His room was much larger than any of the other inhabitants of this castle. The moment Orihime stepped foot in his room, she felt more like she was in a penthouse rather than a lonely castle in the middle of Hueco Mundo. His living room was stylish yet classy, being decorated with hints of various Earth cultures all throughout. To her right, she could she a study that was filled with more books than her local library in Karakura town. Off to the left was the dining and kitchen areas that would put even the greatest chef's kitchen to shame. And straight ahead was the bedroom. Orihime could not see much of this room, because the door was only slightly opened, but she could almost bet this room was just as lovely as the rest of his place.

Aizen led Orihime off towards the study, and after digging through a few piles, Aizen emerged with a small bottle which he gestured towards Orihime. Orihime hesitantly reached for the bottle. She opened her mouth and was just about to ask what it was, when Aizen shot her a stern look that quickly shut her up. She took off the lid and drank the contents. After finishing the last drop, Orihime immediately felt better. Her injuries that were burning were no more than a mild nuisance.

"Better?" Aizen questioned. Orihime nodded her head. "Good, would you like to get cleaned up before bed?"

"Um yes, I think I will go ahead and head back to my room." Orihime nervously replied, causing Aizen to stop what he was doing and walk back over to her.

"You will be staying here from now on, Orihime." Aizen announced.

"But . . .I can't. . .I. ." Orihime searched for an excuse. "I. . .can't stay here."

"And why not? You are safe here. If you go back to your old room, more arrancar will harm you like they did tonight. So you will stay with Ulquiorra during the day like you have been, but at night you will stay here."

Orihime was about to object, but Aizen placed his finger on her lips.

"My decision is final, you are too valuable to lose. Now come with me and we will get you all cleaned up."

Orihime followed Aizen back into the living room, and into his bedroom which was almost how Orihime imagined it would be like. His room was decorated similarly to the living room, but with a large comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room, and two large windows on the far wall over looking Hueco Mundo. On the right side of the room, Orihime saw the bathroom. Aizen walked over his hand carved dresser and pulled out a long white shirt, and handed it to Orihime.

"Here you may wear this tonight, I will have your things brought here tomorrow. The shower is over there. Just shout if your have any trouble with anything." Aizen walked out of the room to give her some privacy.

Orihime walked into the bathroom, and locked the door, just in case. She stared in awe at the bathroom. It was easier five times larger than her own, and she had thought her bathroom was big. Orihime walked past the large Jacuzzi tub and over to the shower. After about five minutes of undressing and figuring out how the shower worked, Orihime was finally able to get clean. She gently scrubbed away some of the dried blood all over here, and was still amazed that it no longer hurt. Another five minutes went by with Orihime shampooing her and then conditioning it. She stood there letting the water splash in her face, reminding her of nights back in Karakura town. Orihime reluctantly turned off the shower, which was just as confusing as turning it on. Orihime found a towel sitting on the toilet, hoping it had been there the whole time,, quickly dried off, and slipped on the shirt Aizen had given her. Orihime glanced down at the length of shirt, and lightly blushed as she saw that it only reached her mid-thigh, barely.

She walked back to the door, and walked out, blushing at the scene before her. She did not expect Aizen to be in the room, but here he was, sitting on the bed, shirtless, and reading a book. Orihime was about to dive back in the bathroom, when Aizen noticed her standing there.

"You should get under the covers before you catch a cold with that wet hair."

"But. . I . . .can't. . .be in the. . Same bed. . ." Orihime's blush was completely evident causing Aizen the lightly chuckle.

"This is only for tonight. I will have a separate bed put in here for you tomorrow, but for now come here, this bed is big enough for the both of us."

Orihime's blush continued as she inched over to opposite side of the bed from Aizen and got under the covers. Aizen glanced up from his book again, and saw Orihime nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"I do not bite, Orihime." Aizen reassured her. Orihime scooted over a few more inches, making Aizen chuckle again. "Am I really that scary?"

"yes" Orihime quietly nodded.

"Well I assure you that I mean you no harm, my dear, so just try and relax."

Orihime settled down a little bit and observed the room, feeling Aizen gaze on her the entire time.

"You like my place?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Yes, it's very creative."

"I'm glad you like it. I enjoy earth cultures. Humans can be so creative, it completely intrigues me that something so weak and insignificant can create some of the most beautiful works of art I have ever seen. Would you like to see some of my most prized collection?"

Orihime nodded, an excited spark in her eye intrigued Aizen.

"Tomorrow then, it is already very late, and we both need our rest." Aizen closed his book and reached over to turn out his reading lamp. Orihime let out a small gasp as Aizen's hand brushed her back while he settled down. She heard him chuckle again softly at her reaction. Orihime settled back down, her mind still on how human Aizen had seemed when he was talking about his art work. She decided to figure it out later before she gave herself a headache. Just before slipping into sleep Orihime could have sworn that she felt Aizen's hand settle lightly on her side.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story, please review, and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here, thanks to all my patient readers. enjoy :)

AN: i do not own any bleach peoples.

* * *

Orihime awoke to a start the next morning. She had been having a nightmare in which Ichigo was falling down a deep whole, and no matter how much she tried to save him, she failed. Orihime let her eyes wonder around the large bedroom. It seemed so tranquil here. Orihime snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was alone in the room. Aizen was already gone. Orihime wondered how he was able to get out without her noticing. She was usually a very light sleeper. Orihime stepped out of bed noticing only again the lack of pain from the attack the previous night.

After about a half hour of getting dressed for the day, Orihime finally ventured out into Aizen's suite. After some choice words from her stomach she decided to head to the kitchen first. There she found a small note on the table which read. "_Help yourself to whatever you like in the fridge. Ulquiorra will pick you up around ten."_ Despite Orihime's normal protest to eating in this place, she decided that a little breakfast would not hurt.

Orihime helped herself to a small bowl of cereal, and a few chocolate covered donuts she found. Soon as breakfast was done a small knock was heard on the door.

"It's Ulquiorra, let me in." the all too familiar voice announced. Orihime ran over and unlocked the door. "Let's go, woman. I have things to do today." he smartly turned on his heal and walked away, expecting Orihime to follow. Orihime shut the door behind her and quickly followed Ulquiorra. She had lost track of him once while she was in Hueco Mundo, and she will never do that again.

Ulquiorra led them through a series of hallways the seemed more like an endless maze to Orihime than anything. Ulquiorra finally stopped in front of the training room.

"I have some training to do this morning in preparation of the up coming battle. You will wait in the back corner until I am finished. If you decided to run off, it will be your own fault if you die, understand?"

"Yes." Orihime meekly replied. Ulquiorra nodded his head and headed off to trained.

Orihime walked to the back of the room and sat down as instructed. She wasn't dumb enough to wander off in this place. The first half hour of sitting there was pretty uneventful for Orihime. She just sat there like a good little prisoner, until the door beside her opened, and in walked the blue haired Espada whose temper was known all throughout Hueco Mundo. He walked in a few feet getting stretched out and ready to train, until he caught a glimpse of Orihime. Orihime gulped, she has been hoping he would not notice her sitting there.

"Well, if it isn't Aizen's little princess." Grimmjow sneered delightfully as he squatted down to Orihime's level. "What are you doing here all alone, woman?"

"I. . .I'm . . . with. .U. .Ulquiorra. . ." Orihime stuttered. Grimmjow glanced back at the quatro Espada training away, completely oblivious to Grimmjow's presence.

"Why don't you come with me, he looks a bit busy to be keeping an eye on you." Grimmjow snickered.

"Ulquiorra. . .told me. .to stay here." Orihime nearly whispered

"Come on, woman. I'm much more fun than this loser." Grimmjow smiled a smile that sent chills up Orihime's back. Before Orihime got a chance to answer, Grimmjow reached down and picked her up under his left arm. He took one more glance at Ulquiorra before snickering and leaving the room with Orihime.

* * *

Grimmjow took Orihime straight to his room, and plopped her down on the bed before he went back and locked the door. Orihime's whole being was screaming with fear by this point.

"What . . .d. .do you want. .w. .with me?" Orihime was barely able to squeeze out her plea. Grimmjow turned back to her at sat on the floor staring at her eye to eye, watching Orihime hold breath out of fear.

"I want you to tell all about Kurosaki. I wanna know his weaknesses and his strengths." Grimmjow demanded. Orihime barely shook her head in protest but it was enough for Grimmjow to notice. His eyes narrowed, and his hand shot forward and wrapped itself around Orihime's small neck making he let out a small gasp.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, got it?" Grimmjow barely able to stifle a growl rising in his throat. Orihime brought up her hand to her throat, but accidentally knock a small ball off Grimmjow's night stand. The small ball instantly caught Grimmjow's attention, and all anger fell from his face as newly found curiosity was peaking on his features. Orihime noticed this, and let out a small giggle which regained Grimmjow's attention. Grimmjow turned, ready to rip her head off for such an insult, but when his eyes met with the child like amusement in hers, his anger once again left him.

"What? Did you think that was funny?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"You're like a cat." Orihime chimed cheerfully. Normally anybody making fun of him would result in bloodshed, but for some reason, her reaction amused him.

"Yeah I guess I am." Grimmjow smirked, releasing his hand from Orihime's throat.

"Do you play with that ball?"

"What! I don't play with. . ." the look on Orihime's face told him that she knew he was lying. "fine, I play with the ball . . .sometimes." Grimmjow pouted, which amused Orihime even more. They continued this routine for hours. Orihime would notice something in Grimmjow's cluttered room, and Grimmjow's reaction to her finding it, would result in a friendly smile or giggle from Orihime. They only stopped the newly found ritual when there was a knock on the door, and in walked Aizen.

"There you are Orihime. I have been looking everywhere for you." Aizen greeted, noticing the odd scene before him.

"Grimmjow."

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"What is Orihime doing in here with you instead of being with Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra had reported to Aizen a few hours ago that Orihime had gone missing.

"I found her sitting all alone in the training room. That piece of shit wasn't paying a lick of attention to her, so I took her here." Grimmjow replied smugly. Aizen sighed.

"Very well. Come Orihime, the night is approaching." Aizen turned to walk out of the room.

"Bye Mr. Grimmjow. Thank you for giving me something to do today." Orihime smiled.

"Later." Grimmjow half waved before plopping on his bed. Orihime followed Aizen out of Grimmjow's room.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself today." Aizen commented.

"Umm yes, Lord Aizen." Orihime replied respectfully.

"Would your prefer to be under Grimmjow's watch from now on instead of Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow is much more entertaining." Orihime answered.

"Very well you may stay with him during the day now. He seems to keep an eye on you better than Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, sir." Orihime thanked Aizen as she followed him off to his suite. Even though she had been in captivity here for a while, Orihime had learned that it was the little things that she needed to focus on, if she was going to survive and ever see Ichigo again.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will write chapter three ^^


End file.
